


Inappropriate PDA

by Frankensteinswife18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteinswife18/pseuds/Frankensteinswife18
Summary: All Harry had to do was show up and have some decent table manners. But this was Harry they were talking about, Draco really shouldn't be surprised that he would somehow manage to royally screw that up.





	Inappropriate PDA

"Honestly, Potter, I cannot believe you would do that!" Draco slammed the front door as he and his boyfriend entered Harry's tiny, one bedroom flat. Harry followed the blonde silently as he began pacing around the room, knocking a few trinkets to the floor as he passed them.

'At least he's not hexing the furniture,' Harry thought as he watched a vase Hermione had gotten for him tumble to the floor and shatter.  
Draco spared it a look of disdain before remembering what he was doing.

"In front of my parents of all things!" He exclaimed, raising his hands over his head in that all too familiar dramatic fashion. Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, it wasn't his fault Draco was so damn cute when he was angry.

Of course, that didn't apply to the times when Draco was pointing his wand and threatening to curse his bollocks to become permanently blue. That wasn't cute at all.

Harry decided to put an end to his boyfriends destruction of his apartment and stepped between Draco and the very expensive television that the blond was eyeing with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"Draco, please calm down," Harry began, his voice soft but there was no hiding the hint of amusement in his tone. Draco definitely didn't miss it, he sneered and turned around to stomp into the television room.  
Harry followed quickly behind him.

"I swear, Potter," Draco huffed, "I know you're a horny bastard but this was over the line. How am I supposed to face my parents now?"

Harry couldn't help but snort as his mind helpfully supplied the images of what had happened a mere hour ago.

 

* * *

 

"Please Harry, try not to do anything to upset father this time," Draco urged as the pair walked up to Malfoy Manor. It had become a tradition for the couple since they got together, despite Harry's many qualms at the idea of willingly spending time with Lucius Malfoy.

But this was for Draco, who still had the need to please his father. So Harry promised his boyfriend that two times a month he would put on his best behavior and clothes and show the Malfoys that, regardless of what they thought, Harry was a good match for their son.

They reached the door and Draco knocked sharply three times, the blonde squeezed Harry's hand once and the black haired boy smiled.

The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, his blonde hair pulled back into a somehow regal ponytail. He wore a pair of black gloves and a navy blue robe over a black suit. Harry immediately felt under dressed in his slacks and button up shirt.

Lucius's face didn't change at the sight of Draco and Harry, "Welcome, boys. Perfect timing, dinner is almost ready. Do come inside."

He didn't wait for them to enter, the elder man simply turned around and led the way inside.

Harry and Draco shared a look before following.

They followed Lucius to the dining room where Narcissa was already seated. She was wearing a simple, yet overly elegant, black evening dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in some complicated design.

"Hello Draco. Hello Mr. Potter," She greeted warmly, standing up to give Draco a hug. The youngest Malfoy wrapped his arms around her tightly and greeted his mother with the same affection

Lucius took a seat at the head of the table and silently waited for everyone to follow his example.

Narcissa smiled at Harry "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Potter."

Harry always did like Narcissa more than Lucius, mainly because she was willing to treat him like an equal. Unlike the Malfoy head, who seemed determined to look down on him as often as possible.

Draco and Harry sat next to each other across from Draco's parents, and they were quickly pelted with questions.

"Tell me, Draco," Narcissa asked first, "how is your shop doing?"

A pleased smile formed on Draco's face. The Malfoy heir had begun his own potion shop a few years after Hogwarts and was immensely proud of how well it was going. Draco's shop had become one of the most popular shops on Diagon Alley and Harry couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend.

"Wonderful," Draco started excitedly, "in fact, I may have discovered a new-" Draco began to ramble on and on about his promising experiments and how he might be on the verge on something amazing.

Harry tried to listen, but he could help but stare at his boyfriend longingly as he spoke passionately about his work. He couldn't help the tingle that went up his spine every time the blonde got that twinkle in his eye when he started talking about his shop and his potions.

Harry had to admit, the devotion was pretty hot.

So really, you couldn't blame him for what happened next. In fact, in Harry's mind, it was kind of Draco's fault. 

How could he expect Harry not to reach his hand stealthily under the table and begin to trace small circles on Draco's thigh? 

Draco stumbled over his words at the first touch and shot Harry a warning look, but the green eyed boy simply smiled and pressed Draco to continue.

"Why don't you tell your parents about the new potion you got certified, Draco?" Harry asked he slid his fingers closer to Draco's crotch, the tips of his fingers grazing over the inside of his thigh.

Clearing his throat, Draco kicked Harry as hard as could under the table without drawing attention to the action. "Yes, I created this mixture that would make it easier for people to - hng!" 

Harry grinned as his hand began rub Draco's cock lightly, making the blonde turn a delicious shade of red.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Lucius asked worriedly.

Draco nodded silently and Harry noticed his hands clenched tightly at his sides, Harry continued to tease his boyfriend by drawing circles along his length. He knew he'd get in so much trouble later, but it was so worth it.

"I'm quite alright, father." Draco bit out, his cheeks only flushing more, "As I was saying, the potion would make it easier for people to FUCK!"

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snickering. All he done as apply a little more pressure and Draco was on the verge of panting.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded with a hand over her chest.

Draco blushed even deeper, "I am very sorry mother. Would you please excuse me for a minute?" He didn't wait for a response before standing up and hurriedly turning around and leaving the dining hall.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Harry excused himself and followed Draco's path.

He found his boyfriend standing in one of the Manors studies, worrying his lip between his teeth and leaning on the desk. Harry slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him, catching Draco's attention.

Harry dared to get closer to him to apologize, "I'm sorry, Draco. I just-"

Draco cut him off by pulling on Harry's shirt collar and crashing their lips together with an intense heat. Harry wrapped his arms around the blondes lithe frame which urged him to wrap his long legs around Harry' waist.

Harry bit at Draco's bottom lip before leaning down to kiss down his pale neck, nipping at the skin to elicit a few groans of pleasure. Draco wound his fingers in Harry's mess of black hair and pulled him even closer.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco breathed into his lovers ears, biting lightly at the lobe, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" The blonde asked as he ground his hips against Harry desperately.

Harry grinned against Draco's neck, "You're just so fucking hot."

Draco dragged Harry's lips back up to his and practically attacked him.

"Fuck me," He demanded fiercely, "fuck me right now."

Harry would have gladly obliged if not for the noise that caught his attention.

The pair stopped dead in their tracks and Harry risked a hesitant glance behind him to see Lucius and Narcissa staring at them with wide eyes. 

_Fucking wonderful._

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said awkwardly as he pulled away from Draco and straightened his posture, "wonderful desk you have here. Very, uh, sturdy."

Draco slapped Harry hard on the arm.

Lucius and Narcissa were still frozen, it took Draco to finally get them to move from their stagnant position.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to stay for dinner," Draco tried to say civilly, but his red stained cheeks were anything but classy, "I hope to be able to catch up at another time. Let's go, Potter."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him all the way out of the Manor.

 

* * *

 

 Draco glared.

"Do you think this is funny?" His boyfriend demanded angrily and pulled out his wand, pointing the tip a few inches from Harry's nose, "Would it be funny if i cursed your mouth to be sewn shut?"

Harry raised his hands and took a step forward, Draco lowered his wand but was still frowning.

Harry put a hand on Draco's arm and gently pushed it down, "I'm sorry, Draco," he said still with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Draco folded his arms and turned his nose upwards, "You're damn right you are," he grumbled. Harry took the blondes response as an invitation to move closer.

Carefully, Harry wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am," Harry apologized, "I can't help it sometimes, you're just so fucking hot."

Draco chuckled, and Harry knew at the point his boyfriend wasn't too mad.

"There better be at least fifteen more compliments coming my way," Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, "and they better be a lot more sophisticated than that."

Harry laughed and slipped his hands down Draco's back until they rested comfortably on his lovers perfect arse. Draco lifted his head and managed a weak glare.

"I hope for your sake you know that you get absolutely none of this for a week, at least."

Harry pouted and pulled the blonde closer to himself, placing his lips just below his jaw and nipped gently at the skin. He could feel Draco give a little and traced kisses down his neck lightly before moving his mouth an inch in front of Draco's

Draco frowned, "Don't think it's going to be that easy."

Harry pouted at Draco and moved away, hoping the blonde would break as he backed up.

And he did.

"Oh, fuck you, you git." Draco grabbed Harry by the collar and smashed their mouths together. This time, Harry spent no time at all pushing Draco onto the couch and undressing his lover as quickly as possible.

"And I'm the horny bastard?" He asked as he traced his fingers over Draco's bare chest.

Draco smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
